My Dad is the worst poet ever
by Izzy2245
Summary: Christy Wilson has been best friends with Percy ever since he moved to Yancy Academy, but how will they cope with the fact that those myths are real and they are children to the most powerful people on the planet...
1. INTRODUCTION

Hey guys, i was desperate to do a percy jackson fic so HERE IT IS,

just a quick introduction though.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT CHRISTY...

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson, Hah! There's a good story for you.<p>

Well there was nothing much to say. He and Grover were my best friends at Yancy Academy; I can remember the first day Percy started…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey Grover, who's that new kid in our Latin class?" I asked my best friend as he sat down beside me during lunch_

"_Oh, that's Percy, ADHD and dyslexia, just like you," he replied and we saw the boy wandering around the cafeteria like a lost puppy._

"_Hey!" I shouted he looked my way and I gestured him over to sit beside us. "I'm Christy," I greeted_

"_Percy," he smiled and that was the start of our beautiful friendship._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

So that's how us three managed to make it through 10th grade, well barley seeing as we nearly died throughout it all. Pretty much If you're mum moves you to New York with the only reason being, it's to do with your dad, Run. Seriously, it can never be a good idea. To be fair When my mum said I was special I thought she was meaning Retarded, not "Your dad is one of the many most powerful people in the world" kinda' special.

Oh how rude, I haven't officially introduced myself…..

My Name is Christy Wilson, I'm Originally from Scotland, But I moved to new york when I was 7, Every holiday I go back for a visit, so I never lost my accent. I have light brown/Blondish hair and green eyes, I have a slight tan and I would say I'm 5'4 or something like that. I play the guitar and a bit of piano, I love to write stories and I love photography.

Can you guess who my dad is yet? I didn't find out until my first 2 days at camp and cabin 11 was killing me.

Well best be wrapping up this introduction and moving on with the story.

* * *

><p>TAAADDAAAA!<p>

don't hate, it's not a good look :(


	2. Percy, you just killed Mrs Dodds

YAAAAY!

Chapter 1!

This may sound like the book alot, and sorry yeah?

love it hate it, just don't kill it :/ ?

i decided to make them a little older, because i wanted to :)

I OWN NOTHING except christy!

* * *

><p>"Hahaha!" You hear the ear bursting laugh of Nancy Bobofit as she threw a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at my Best friend Grover, now it wasn't as if I hated Nancy, let's just say if a hydra was about to eat her, I would pull up a chair and popcorn with a video camera waiting to record it. I was sitting in front of Percy and Grover on the bus, but with my knees on the seat turning towards my friends so I could talk to them.<p>

"I'm going to kill her" I heard Percy mumble

"It's okay, I like peanut butter" Grover tried to calm him down which was a failed attempt seeing as he was about to say something to Nancy until Grover dragged him down.

"Percy don't, you'll get suspended, that munter is not worth it" they looked at me confused at my choice of vocabulary.

But I bet Percy wished he decked Nancy right then and there, I did. It would have been so much simpler than what was happening right now. Mr Brunner rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the museum. He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, He told us about the carvings on the sides. I didn't bother to listen, my mind was somewhere else I pulled out my i-pod but before I could put the earphones in Percy nudged me warning me not to, he was such a pansy sometimes. Percy was trying to listen to what he had to say, but everybody around us was talking, and every time he told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs Dodds, would give him a death glare.

Mrs Dodds hated me and Percy and we had no clue why, Nancy was just a kiss ass and would get away with murder. Me and Percy just glanced at each other then continued to listen to Mr Brunner. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and Percy turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"

He pretty much shouted it…

The whole group laughed. Mr Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

His face was bright red. He said, "No, sir."

Mr Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" he answered and my stomach started to churn at the thought.

"Yes," Mr Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."

"Well..." Percy paused. "Kronos was the king god, and—"

"God?" Mr Brunner asked.

"Titan," Percy corrected himself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"

"Well isn't that a lovely story" I mumbled

"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," Percy continued, "and the gods won."

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life.

Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Miss Wilson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair.

I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

"I see." Mr Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class walked outside to enjoy their lunch, some more than others. I'm sure Sarah threw up after hearing that story.

Grover and Percy were about to follow when Mr Brunner said, "Mr Jackson."

I turned around to see what was going on but I just saw Grover walking towards me "Com'on, I'm hungry!" we both walked outside and eat our lunch, Percy would tell us about it later. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I though New York was supposed to be sunny, with this weather I may as well be back in Scotland, we found a spot on fountain, and maybe if we sat there, other people would think we weren't with those retards.

Nancy walked over to us with a smirk on her face, maybe not.

"Hey! Have use seen Mrs Dodds?"

I smiled "Sorry babe, did you get lost up her ass, or were you going to ask her for a bigger straw?" she gave me her best death glare which looked like the sun was in her eyes,

"You've always been jealous of me Christy!"

"Sorry, I just had to pick myself up from laughing, please tell me how?"

"Because, I am and will always be prettier than you" I literally fell to the floor with laughter, I had tears in my eyes, which didn't help her anger, I finally managed to choke out "Aphrodite could smack you with a beauty stick and you still wouldn't be pretty" her face went red with embarrassment and she just walked off. We saw Percy walking out looking pretty pissed he sat next to us and Grover asked "Detention?"

"Nah," he said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius." we didn't say anything for a while. It was really awkward. Then, Grover just blurted out "Can I have your apple?" which made me giggle. Percy just handed him it, and there was a continuation of the awkward silence. Unfortunately Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of us and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at us with her crooked teeth. I was mad, no I was worse than mad, I was pissed. I stood up smiled then punched her right in the nose.

"S e luid a th'annad" I shouted. Once I sat back down I noticed something, something really weird, like the water came out of the fountain and grabbed Nancy into the fountain. It was crazy.

"Percy pushed me!" she screamed.

Mrs Dodds appeared next to us. Making sure the little bitch was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop. Mrs Dodds turned on us. "Now, honeys—" "I know," Percy grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks"

Boy was he wrong.

"Come with me," Mrs Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

We stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for Percy. She glared at him so hard I thought he was going to cry.

"I don't think so, Mr Underwood," she said.

"But—"

"You—will—stay—here."

Grover looked at us desperately.

"It's okay, man," Percy told him. "Thanks for trying" I turned around to see Nancy Bobofit smirking her little ass off. I gave her my best death glare, which worked; she looked like she was scared. Then I turned to face Mrs Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps.

How the hell? Percy and I have moments like that a lot, when our brain falls asleep or something, stupid ADHD.

We followed her deeper into the museum. Back to the Greek and Roman section. Mrs Dodds stood with her arms crossed; she was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. I was completely freaked at this point. I'm sure Percy was to; we looked at each other with confused faces.

"You've both been giving us problems, honeys," she said.

Percy replied "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

I said, "I'll try harder, Mrs"

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools," Mrs Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you two out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human, and she was about to kill us. Mr Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, kids!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. With a yelp, I felt talons slash the air next to me. Percy snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword.

Mrs Dodds spun toward us with a murderous look in her eyes.

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at us.

"Crap!" I shouted.

Before she attacked us again, the metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air.

"What the hell Percy?"

"I don't know,"

Mr Brunner's ballpoint pen was still in Percy's hand. Mr Brunner wasn't there anymore. Nobody was there but us.

"Please tell me you saw a bat attack us to?" I asked

"Uhhuh" he replied

It had started to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, holding her bloody nose, I'm glad I punched her. When she saw us, she said, "I hope Mrs Kerr whipped your asses."

"Who?" we asked

"Our teacher, Duh!" me and Percy looked at each other, there was never a teacher named Mrs Kerr.

"What are you talking about Nancy?" I questioned

She just rolled her eyes and turned away. Percy asked Grover where Mrs Dodds was.

He said, "Who?"

It's easy to tell when Grover's lying; you can read him like a book.

"Not funny," I told him. "This is serious."

Thunder boomed overhead. We both walked over to Mr Brunner to find out what had happened, He looked up, "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr Jackson, And Miss Wilson please refrain yourself from punching Miss Bobofit"

WHAT! she deserved it.

"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs Dodds?"

He stared at me blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone, Mrs Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." Percy finished

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "There is no Mrs Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you two feeling all right?"

* * *

><p>BOOYAAAH!<p>

S e luid a th'annad - you're a slut (it's gaelic!)

Munter - Pretty much the exact same as minger (incase you didn't know!) :)

Next chapter will be up soon !3

PEACE!


	3. Chiron, you must be crazy

YO!

another chapter HELL YEAH!

i own nothing except christy :)

* * *

><p>This was Crazy. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on us, me and Percy weren't even sure if there was a Mrs Dodds, the only reason we still had a small thought was Grover. He was the world's worst liar. We knew something happened at that museum, something really strange.<p>

I started feeling really annoyed most of the time. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit. I wasn't as bad as Percy though, his grades slipped he was sent into the hallway for every class and he even called our teacher, Mr Nicoll, an old sot. What does that even mean?

Turns out, Percy's not allowed back next year.

He told me he wanted to be with his mom in his little apartment on the Upper East Side, he was homesick.

I'm really gonna Miss Percy, He was like my best friend. I promised I would look after Grover for him. He told me he'd miss Latin class, too—Mr Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that Percy could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test he studied for.

The evening before my final, I got so frustrated. There was no way I was going to remember all of this. I took a break and pulled out my note pad, I continued to sketch Grover's hair. Yeah, I like to draw, what's your point; it was me Grover and Percy. I was just about to fall asleep when I received a text, what did Percy want.

_We need to talk tomorrow, it's about the museum."_

Yeah, he's gonna' admit we're crazy, I tried not to think about it, but the thoughts just continued to swim in my head and I found it difficult to sleep.

The next afternoon, I managed to have a quick word with Percy before the exam. Turns out, Mr Brunner and Grover were talking about us lastnight. I couldn't believe it, something about the kindly ones too, i don't know. I was still in the three-hour Latin exam. I noticed Percy was confused as hell, once he finished Mr Brunner wanted to talk to him, He was whispering, But I was still able to hear and I just had to eavesdrop.

"No, no," Mr Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," he blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.

"Percy—"

But He had already walked out.

On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.

The other girls were talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going to LA. Another was heading to Peru. They were Retards, but rich retards.

"Where are you going Christy?" Sarah asked.

"Oh I'm seeing my family in Scotland again," I replied I couldn't wait to see grandpa and grandma.

"Have fun!" she said, i just continued packing.

The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover and Percy, a whole summer without Grover and much longer without Percy, My mum was waiting in the car as I said my goodbyes. I started to cry and we hugged, I just never wanted to let them go

"See you soon?" Percy smiled I nodded and ran to my mums car; I waved goodbye and hugged my mum as i got in.

"Excited are we?" my mum laughed

"Yeah, I can't wait to go fishing with grandpa!" I exclaimed my mum already had all my stuff packed so we just had to head to the airport which was only about half an hour away. We sat in the car and caught up a lot, she found out about me always fighting Nancy, but she didn't seem too bothered by it. Then we were at the airport.

The only thing was my mum drove right past it.

"Mum?" she just ignored me "Mum, we passed the airport?" Still silence "What the hell is going on, The airport is back there, MUM! " she didn't even look at me "Stop the car!" I screamed she finally replied

"Christy, this is to do with your father"

"Where are we going?"

"There's this camp-"

"What! you shoved me off to a boarding school and now I've been back half an hour and you wanna get rid of me again?"

"Christy it's not like that"

"Yes it is! Admit it; you don't want me around anymore!"

"Christy I love you! But you're in danger"

"Danger, How?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me on this one" the rest of the car journey was silent.

I managed to fall asleep in the car only to avoid the conversation my mother was going to start. Stupid camp, I should be on the plane now.

"Christy, Wake up" my mother gently shook me I opened my eyes to see us stopped on the side of a road which was the start to a huge hill. My mum took my suitcase out the car and waited for me to move my ass. "Why am I here?" I asked unbuckling my seatbelt

"Because, you're special" she replied, yeah ADHD and dyslexia, specially retarded she means.

I took my suitcase and started to follow her up the hill once we reached the top I seen a farmhouse.

"Okay, this is as far as I can go" she said

"What?" i replied?

"Christy, you're in danger, that thing at the museum, that was real, you just have to trust me" her eyes looked hurt and sad.

"I don't understand" how did she know about the museum?

"Please, trust me on this, you'll be safe" tears started to well up in my eyes and I hugged my mother

"I love you"

"I love you too, now head towards the farmhouse, someone will meet you there"

I walked towards the farmhouse waving a goodbye to my mother, I was scared, this was my first time at camp I seen people my age, even older running about in orange t-shirts with Camp Half-blood written on them, I was surprised my dyslexia could understand it

"Ahh, Christy" I turned around to face a man who was half horse, he had the same the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard as…

"Mr Brunner!" I exclaimed. I was in shock.

"How are you?" he asked

"A little shocked, but yeah I'm good"

"Why don't you walk with me" I just nodded and he trotted along, we spoke about Latin class, about all the Greek gods and goddesses and everything, and how they were real.

"Christy, you're a Demi-god"

"Is this a joke, is this added on to the whole Mrs Dodds thing because it's really not funny anymore?" he continued to explain to how I was in fact a Demi-god.

"But they're not real? Am I hallucinating again?"

"No, Christy, your blood is special; it's the blood of a god"

"Prove it" I cocked an eyebrow

"I'm half horse, how else can I prove it" He had a good point, me a demi-god, that's amazing

"So who's my dad?" I asked Mr Brunner

"We don't know yet for sure, but we must put you in cabin 11 for the meantime" I just nodded and followed Mr Brunner

"Mr Brunner, can I just say, how did you manage to fit a horse's ass in that wheelchair?" he just laughed at me

"Please, call me Chiron" Once we arrived at cabin 11 I noticed that it was pretty packed with all the bags lying across the floor, there was only one boy in the cabin. I walked in and the boy came up to "Luke, you've got another one" Chiron stated

"Regular or undetermined?" he asked

"Undetermined, make sure she feels at home" Luke nodded and Chiron left and there was an awkward silence between us

"So" I sighed to fill the quiet Gap he just laughed

"I'm Luke" he extended his hand and I shook it

"Christy" I said simply, I placed my suitcase down where there was a space and looked at Luke's appearance. This guy was about nineteen, and he looked really hot. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, jeans, converse, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only strange about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Out Training" he replied there was a continuation of the awkward silence which felt like for hours.

But the time it was six thirty I had realized this cabin was more crowded than I thought. Luke told me this was the Hermes cabin, but they accept anybody. Which I find real nice seeing as I have somewhere to sleep.

Dinner was crazy; we had to throw food to the gods because they like the smell of it I was like what the hell! And then you can ask for any drink and it will just appear, like snapping your fingers, so cool. I was extremely happy when I got Irn Bru! Everyone was back in their cabins and my spot on the floor wasn't at all comfy. I wasn't even tired, I decided to take a nightly tour around the camp and see what it was like for myself, I started to hum 'isn't she lovely' by Stevie wonder until I saw the most bizarre sight ever, beyond the farmhouse I seen a boy my age fighting a….MINOTAUR! Holy crap, I rushed over to the boy, but it looked like he was doing pretty well, he was on the bulls back holding the horns to stop him from being thrown. I didn't know what to do, in the corner of my eye I seen something, someone. It was a satyr and he was unconscious, I ran over to see if I could help and gasped at the sight.

"Grover" I whispered

"Food" he moaned I tried to carry him over the line but he only moved a foot, he was too heavy. The Minotaur turned our way and was ready to charge; the boy managed to pull back one horn but then was thrown through the air he landed on the ground with a 'thud'

"Percy?" I screamed "What the hell were you doing on the back of a minotaur!" he had the minotaur's horn in his hand, The monster charged towards him, I couldn't even look, I felt ashamed of not being able to help. I hear a loud roar and turn to Percy, the Minotaur had disappeared like Mrs Dodds and Percy was shaken up.

The monster was gone.

I ran over and helped my friend. His knees were shaking, he looks as though he couldn't walk another inch. but he staggered on helping me carry Grover. He collapsed on the wooden porch just outside the farmhouse. I ran inside to tell Chiron and I saw a girl with blonde curled hair and grey eyes talking to him they rushed out and the girl said

"He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

* * *

><p>Yeaaah cool babes<p>

Review would be lovely BUT nasty ones wont be :/?


	4. This is gonna be sweet!

Yeah, it's been a while

BUT i was in barcelona and stuff, so technically not my fault!

But i've changed this chaper a little

HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

i don't own percy jackson and stuff ;)

* * *

><p>"Christy, wake up" Someone nudged me I opened my eyes to see Luke.<p>

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and took in my surroundings, I was outside, lying on the ground, outside the Hermes cabin. I must have not wanted to wake them, knowing me I would hit one of the campers in the ass with the door. He helped me up and I thanked him.

"Hey, I got you something" I blushed and he pulled out a Orange camp half blood t-shit, Like everyone else's. I took off my hoodie and put it over my tank top and stared at it.

"Thanks, Orange isn't really my colour though"

"I think you'd suit it" I blushed again, put on my hoodie and clicked. Percy was here, With Grover.

"Oh shit, Luke I gotta' go!" and I took off. I Ran into Chiron and some other dude, no clue who he was.

"Chiron, Where's Percy?"

"He's fine, he's resting, Christy I want to introduce you to Mr D" He said, The man was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled I didn't hear his reply but I'm sure it was 'yah, whatever'

"Anyway, we need to start your training, come with me" I nodded and followed him to the armoury Mr D said something about a poker game or something beginning with a P. I managed to find a sword and shield that fit perfectly and we headed out to the battlefield. I was shitting it.

"Clarisse" Chiron called. Well… she looked like one of the Minotaur's, Honestly, she was so ugly, but I'm sure she could rip me to pieces. "Clarisse, show Christy the basics" She smiled mischievously like she was going to kill me, Chiron walked away and said something about some kid getting injured by the climbing wall.

"Look who we got here" I tensed "I'm guessing you haven't gone through the initiation yet" she smirked, I don't think I want to go through the initiation. She dropped her sword and inched closer, I backed away and she just grabbed me and started to drag me towards the bathroom, holy shit. We inched closer towards the toilet I prayed to Zeus for her to stop, but yeah, no help there.

"You aren't serious are you," I gulped. She just nodded and pushed my head towards the toilet. Shit shit shit, she was seriously dunking my head in that. I tried to push back but she was far to strong.

That's when my head was covered in toilet water.

All she did was laugh while dunking my head in that thing. My mascara was running and I was about to puke, I was so angry I managed to push her off me, but I didn't fight her, I just ran. I ran past most people in camp, this was the worst day in my life. That bitch, I'm gonna'' get her back. Believe me, She's not getting' away with this.

I managed to run far enough for nobody to see me, I hid behind a tree and tried to fix my makeup, stupid little bitch, I was so pissed off, worse than the time Nancy told everyone I had a crush on Mr Nelson.

"Hey" I heard a voice I looked over to see Annabeth, she was there last night helping Percy.

"Hey" I seethed

"You ok?" she asked. I snapped at her "Do I look okay?" she was about to say something "Can you just leave me alone" I interrupted. She just walked away and left me with my thoughts. It soon became half past 4 and I headed back towards the cabin, not as if this day could get much worse.

I walked in and seen Luke with 3 other boys, I'm sure that was Calum, Connor and Travis.

"Rough day?" Luke asked

"How could you tell?" I sighed, he walked over and hugged me not caring that I smelled like toilet water. "Annabeth told me that you were upset and I heard Clarisse gave you the initiation"

"Fantastic, I get my head in a toilet bowl, But it's okay! 'cause now I'm welcome in the camp" he just laughed, Calum Connor and Travis were feeling left out so they joined in on the hug. I had to laugh. That's what I loved about the Hermes cabin, They could always cheer you up. Once the boys let go Luke asked "You ok?" I just nodded and Calum joined in "Good cause you smell like toilet water, go take a shower" I laughed and grabbed my towel and hit the showers.

Once I was all clean and Ready it was just after six, I decided to go check up on Percy. He was still sleeping, he was even drooling. Such a geek. Grover ran in, Still being half goat.

"Hey!" I waved

"Hey!"

"So since Percy's like unconscious maybe you could tell me, WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE AND WHY YOU'RE HALF GOAT!" I screamed the last bit, Percy didn't even budge, he was out cold.

"Well…" we went a walk around camp and he started telling me this amazing tale, I zoned out at some bits thanks to the ADHD. Grover introduced me to pretty much the whole camp. The Apollo kids were really nice. Michael started to play his guitar and started to sing I joined in and we were doing a little duet type thing, it was so fun. I managed to survive another dinner with the crowded Hermes camp. Travis tried to start a food fight, but it just ended up him getting covered in spaghetti. We rushed to the amphitheatre to the big bonfire the camp had, it was great. The Apollo kids were singing, Aphrodite cabin were admiring there self and gossiping, I had no clue where Annabeth and the Athena kids were, I didn't really take much notice. I stood up and brushed myself off

"Where are you going?" Luke asked

"Gonna see how Percy is," he just nodded and I strolled off. I noticed Grover walking away from Chiron, like he was just talking to him, his face looked concerned

"Hey, Grover!" I yelled and he, well I would say run, but goats don't run, they like gallop or something.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked, I was suspicious to why his face looked like Mrs Dodds trying to kill me. But I shrugged it off.

"Was just about to see Percy, you coming' "

"I just seen him, he's still sleeping, you better get back to your cabin, it's nearly lights out" I waved bye and ran back just to crash into my best friend, Clarisse. I tripped over my ankle for it to land the wrong way "Watch where you're going!" she roared I just glared at the raging bull and limped back to my cabin.

I saw the cabin packed with youngsters, regular and undetermined. Most of them had to find a space on the floor, but I managed to bunk a bed with Connor Stoll, I sat down on the bunk and held my injury.

"What's up with your leg?" Travis asked

"Ran into Clarisse, the tree stump fucked up my ankle" They just laughed at my pain

"Do you run into everyone!" Luke chucked and I smiled at him "yeah, pretty much, I need to get Clarisse back" I noticed Travis had one of his 'I have an idea' looks. I just smiled Devilishly

"What's the plan?" I winked.

* * *

><p>i think this is better than the original one<p>

what do you think

i'll update as soon as i can :)


	5. Well look who decided to wake up

Hey guys! i know its been a while but i've been away on holiday and stuff

but i'm uploading this chapter and i'm writing another one on either today or tomorrow okay?

I don't own anything 'sept from Christy!

* * *

><p>"Christy, get up!" I heard as someone nudged me,<p>

"Five minutes" I groaned and fell out my bed, my face connecting with the floor. "Owww" I moaned as Travis just burst out laughing at me until Conner smacked him on the arm telling him to shut up.

"What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes probably smudging my mascara but I was too tired to care.

"3AM" Connor smiled, Damn. We sneaked out to the Ares cabin. If they woke up we were screwed. We tip-toed inside the cabin to see the Ares kids sleeping. Luke brought out two cans of whipped cream, Connor and Travis took out a can of silly string each and I had a bottle of green hair dye…

Morning breakfast was a funny one. I took a bite of my toast and heard the ear piercing shriek of a fellow camper, Me, Luke, Connor and Travis just smiled. The doors flew open and we saw a cream covered Minotaur with blue silly string in her hair. I silently laughed

"Who did this!" she screamed, she noticed our table laughing and she stomped over,

"What's so funny" her eyes lead towards me "Huh!" she roared. I was in fits of giggles and I couldn't stop. She glared at me telling me this wasn't over, but the silly string in her hair told me otherwise. She stormed off to take a shower. I ran towards the Athena table "Hey Annabeth, wanna see something funny?" she nodded and I lead her to the showers telling her what I had done on the way,

"Christy, this is a bad idea!"

"Annabeth you've known me what 2 days you should know anything I do is a bad idea" we hid behind a bush until Clarisse went back to the cabin. We snuck up and peeked through the window. She unwrapped the towel from around her head and screamed.

Her hair was green, bright green.

Me and Annabeth ran away before she seen us and we burst out in laughter and headed back to the mess hall. Annabeth sat back at her table and before i could sit with mine i seen Grover with a shoebox in his hands. He looked normal, not in his satyr form.

"Hey Goat boy where you going?" i asked

"Gonna go see Percy, you comin'?" He answered

"Yeah sure!" we walked along to go see how he was but he didn't look too good, on the plus side he looked like he was starting to wake up.

On the table next to him was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. His hand looked so weak he almost dropped the glass.

"Careful," Grover said.

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, under his arm, he cradled the shoe box.

"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this." he placed the shoe box in Percy lap.

Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood.

"The Minotaur," He said.

"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea—"

"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" he demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull." i stood there awkwardly, at this point i didn't wanna stick around.

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"My mom. Is she really ..."

He looked down.

Percy stared across the meadow. "I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm—I'm the worst satyr in the world." He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole, i put my hand on his shoulder comforting him, it wasn't Grover's fault.

"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.

Thunder rolled across the clear sky.

Percy said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you."

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?" Grover interrupted "No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."

"But why ..."

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." I helped Percy hold my glass and put the straw to his lips.

"Was it good?" Grover asked.

He nodded.

"What did it taste like?" i asked smiling

"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."

"No, it's fine...i was just wondering" i replied, poor Percy.

"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Homemade."

Grover sighed. "And how do you feel?"

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards." i laughed at that, Ahh if only Nancy were here.

"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"

"What do you mean?"

I took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table.

"Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.

He wobbled trying to walk around. I put his arm around my neck tried to help him walk. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but he held on to it.

As we came around the opposite end of the house, Chiron and Mr D sat across from each other at a card table. Annabeth was leaning on the porch rail next to them.

"That's Mr. D," I murmured to Percy. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..." i smiled, he's gonna be pretty surprised to find out Mr Brunner is Chiron.

"Mr. Brunner!" he cried. He gave a look that said 'why didn't you tell me that was Mr Brunner'

"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered Percy a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at him with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks." he scooted a little farther away from him.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called. She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."

"Looks like you're sharing a room with me Percy" i smiled.

Annabeth glanced at the Minotaur horn in Percy hands, then back at Percy.

"You drool when you sleep." she randomly said.

Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.

"So, "Percy said. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?" "Not Mr. Brunner," the ex—Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

Then they just started to have a lovely chat about something, i was more interested in the Apollo kids doing archery in the distance, thanks ADHD.

"You're Dionysus," Percy said. "The god of wine." i eventually focused back to the conversation

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"

"Y-yes, Mr. D."

"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"

"You're a god."

"Yes, child."

"A god. You."

He turned to look at Percy straight on,

"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly. "No. No, sir."

"I believe I win." he was talking about the game

"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too.

"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."

Mr. D turned to Percy. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."

He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.

"I should be heading back to my cabin, Luke will have a fit. See you around Percy" and i ran to the cabin.

"Where have you been?" Connor asked as i strolled in

"Just out and about, by the way we got a new kid comin' here, his names Percy Jackson"

"Regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined, where's Luke?"

"Why, do you miss him?"

"No?"

"You gotta crush on him"

"No i don't." I punched him in the arm and he just laughed at me, the Bitch.

* * *

><p>i'm updating soon kay!<p>

Cheers!


End file.
